Pastel de Chocolate
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Una pequeña fiebre, un pedido, ¿será cierto?... / -solo quiero un trozo de pastel de chocolate- / -¿solo eso? A-ah b-bueno…-


_¿QUE ONDA MUNDO? XD aca vengo con un tierno Onee-shot :D si lo se... ¡ustedes me demotivan! *se va a un rincon* nadie me deja reviews pero igual _

_TENGO QUE ESPARCIR EL KIDXCHRONA! NO ME DARE POR VENCIDA TTwTT/ ya que disfruten este tierno onee-shot_

* * *

******Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**  


* * *

**PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE**

_Una pequeña fiebre, un pedido, ¿será cierto?...  
-solo quiero un trozo de pastel de chocolate-  
-¿solo eso? A-ah b-bueno…- _

* * *

**Mansión Death. 8 am  
General Pov**

Death the Kid intentaba vanamente levantarse de su cama, estaba un poco sonrojado y con la frente un poco sudada.

-no puede ser… no yo… yo no puedo enfermar- se dijo a si mismo el joven Shinigami cuando se levanto por fin de su cama- iré a estudiar pero… tratare de no acercarme a nadie para no enfermarlos-

El joven sin muchos ánimos entro a su baño para tomar un ducha fría, se cepillo los dientes, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación y se vistió. Arreglo simétricamente su asimétrico cabello.

-Kid, Patty y yo nos vamos, trata de no llegar muy tarde- dijo Liz desde fuera de la habitación  
-de acuerdo…- dijo Kid sin muchos ánimos

Las hermanas Thompson tomaron rumbo al Shibusen, mientras su técnico probablemente llegaría tarde… otra vez…

-Ohayo Liz, Patty- dijo Maka al ver a las pistolas entrando al salón  
-Ohayo- dijeron ambas y se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos  
-etto… L-Liz-s-san… e-etto… ¿d-d-donde e-esta S-Shinigami-k-kun?- pregunto Chrona con el rostro levemente sonrojado  
-vendrá tarde como siempre… ¿Por qué?- pregunto pícaramente  
-p-por n-nada…-

Tarde… y tambaleándose llego el Shinigami, Death the Kid, al Shibusen. Sabia que era hora del receso por lo que su castigo no seria tan grande…

Él iba caminando por los pasillos, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado a causa de la fiebre, se tambaleaba y se volvía a apoyar en las paredes

-¿Quién iba a… saber que los Shinigamis enfermamos…?- se pregunto a si mismo  
-e-eh… S-Shinigami-k-kun…- dijo una voz cercana y el rápidamente supo a quien pertenecía  
-C-Chrona…- susurro y tosió  
-Ki… Shinigami-kun… v-ven te llevare a la e-enfermería- se acercó la peli rosa al Shinigami  
-g-gracias…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse. En ese momento los pasillos estaban solos, Chrona al no saber que hacer acerca su rostro al de Kid para comprobar su temperatura y en efecto. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre  
-será mejor… que lo lleve a la enfermería-

Chrona como pudo llevo a Kid a la enfermería. Rápidamente fue atendido por Nyggus-sensei.

-no sabía que los Shinigamis enfermaran- dijo la morena, Nyggus  
-yo tampoco…- respondió Chrona  
-quédate con Kid, iré con Shinigami-sama para informarle que Kid tiene fiebre-  
-d-de a-acuerdo…-

Nyggus salió de la habitación dejando al cuidado de Chrona a un Kid desmayado.

-Kid-kun…- susurro Chrona y se acercó nuevamente al rostro de Kid, quien poco a poco abría los ojos- a-ah, g-gomenasai… n-no q-quería d-despertarte…-  
-n-no e-esta bien- le sonrió  
-¿q-quieres a-algo?-  
-solo quiero… un trozo de pastel de chocolate-  
-¿solo eso? A-ah b-bueno…-  
-ya regrese… oh Kid despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Nyggus  
-yo me t-tengo que i-ir… e-espero te m-mejores Ki… d-digo Shinigami-kun- dijo rápidamente Chrona  
-gracias, y mucho mejor Nyggus-sensei-

**Pasillos del Shibusen  
Chrona Pov**

Un pastel… un pastel… ¿Quién me enseña a hacer un pastel? ¿Maka-chan? ¿Marie-sensei? ¿Tsubaki-chan? ¡necesito que alguien me ayude!...  
Iba caminando sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que tope con algo suave

-¿Qué ocurre Chrona-chan?- me pregunto Tsubaki-chan mientras levantaba mi rostro  
-Tsubaki-chan… y-yo n-necesito un favor… s-si no e-es m-mucha molestia…-  
-claro Chrona-chan ¿Qué es?-  
-¡ayúdame a hacer un pastel!-  
-de acuerdo, nos vemos en mi casa… ¿si?-  
-si…-

Pude jurar que sentí a alguien vernos, quizás solo era Black*Star o Soul-kun… o solo era una imaginación mía

Salí del Shibusen para dirigirme a la casa de Tsubaki-chan, estaba nerviosa era la primera vez en la casa de ella.

-hola Chrona-chan, entra- me dijo Tsubaki  
-¿n-no esta B-Black*Star?- pregunte  
-esta entrenando, venga hagamos el pastel-  
-claro-  
-a propósito… ¿Para quién es?- no se porque esa pregunta hizo que mi corazón se sintiera chiquito y apretado  
-p-para S-Shinigami-k-kun… e-esta e-enfermo y-y yo b-bueno…-  
-entiendo, vamos-

Fue un poco difícil, una mezcla, la decoración, el chocolate… sentía que nunca íbamos a terminar… hasta que lo terminamos.

-muchas gracias, Tsubaki-chan- le dije antes de irme  
-de nada, Chrona-chan, suerte-

Ahora tenia que ir a la casa/mansión de Shinigami-kun, darle el pastel y decirle que se sintiera mejor… solo eso… tú puedes Chrona, si puedo…

**Calles de Death City  
Kid Pov**

¡no puede ser! Sé que me van a regañar por no estar en casa, acostado pero ¡no puedo! ¿Cómo te sentirías si la chica que te gusta la vez con otra?...

**Flash Back**

Iba saliendo de la enfermería, quizás pida copia de las clases y… me detuve en seco al ver a Chrona en el pecho de Tsubaki. Me escondí y vi como hablaban y Chrona mantenía un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos en mi casa… ¿si?-  
-si…-

Y justo en ese momento mi corazón me dolió, me dejo de importar el mortal dolor de cabeza, la alta temperatura. Todo…

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora mírenme con una fiebre mortal, sentado en el parque de Death City, con el corazón roto… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué una tormenta me caiga en cima?... y no callo…

-¡au!.. n-no puede ser… no se como lidiar con estar perdida…- dijo una voz cercana a donde yo estaba y esa frase… la conozco…  
-¿Chrona?- pregunte lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera  
-¿Shinigami-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te vas a enfermar mas!-  
-no mas de lo que ya estoy…-  
-etto… no es el mejor momento pero… ten- me dio una cajita envuelta de un papel blanco con un listón negro  
-¿Qué es?-  
-un pastel… lo hice ahora en casa de Tsubaki-chan-  
-con que Tsubaki eh… ¿te gusta Tsubaki?- pregunte sin rodeo alguno  
-¿eh? C-claro… me gusta Tsubaki-chan…- y ahí fue cuando mi corazón dolió mas- igual que Maka-chan, Patty-chan, Liz-san, Soul-kun, Black*Star-kun… um… m-me gustan t-todos…-  
-creo que no me entendiste…-  
-¿a-ah no?-  
-no… me refería a una forma romántica-  
-¿Qué es forma romántica?-  
-cuando sientes algo mas fuerte por alguien-  
-e-en e-ese c-caso… u-um… S-Shinigami-kun… t-tu m-me g-gustas e-en f-forma r-romántica- ¿¡que!?  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿t-tu n-no me quieres en f-forma romántica?-  
-claro que si… es mas… te amo-  
-K-Kid-kun…-  
-debo probar tu pastel- si no estuviera con una horrible fiebre la hubiera besado

**2 días después  
Shibusen  
General Pov**

Kid no asistió al Shibusen por un día mientras estaba en reposo, hoy se volvía a estudiar.

-Ohayo…- dijo con desgano Soul frotándose el ojo  
-¿Cómo siguió Kid-kun, Liz-san?- pregunto Tsubaki  
-mejor, ah mira ahí viene… tomado de la mano con Chrona…-  
-¿¡QUE!?- grito exasperada Maka- ALEJA TUS MANOS DE LA INOCENTE CHRONA-  
-e-etto M-Maka…- intento Chrona calmar a Maka  
-no puedo quitar las manos de mi _novia_- dijo como si nada Kid  
-¿¡novia!?- gritaron todos menos Tsubaki  
-si verán… hace mas o menos 3 días somos novios pero no la había podido besar por la asimétrica fiebre…- dijo Kid  
-eres hombre muerto…- le dijo Soul y detrás de él estaba una enojada Maka

* * *

Espero les halla gustado ^^"/ *se esconde antes que le tiren tomates* ME GUSTAN LAS ENSALADAS!

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
